Underdorable
by JesterTheChester
Summary: My OC from the Skyrim has some how wondered into the Underground and is very confused and trying to find her way out and back home, as she wonders the underground she meets the friendly and awesome characters of Undertale to help her along the way.


**Underdorable**

One day as Calamity was playing in the forest she lost her way from her home and started to wonder, looking for home. As she wondered she noticed a butter fly flying around. And well she is a young little kitten this caught her attention. She started to chaise it and follow it. All of a sudden she found herself falling down a deep and dark hole in the ground.

Two hours later

She woke in some pain but not too much, then noticed she landed in a flower bed; it must have broken her fall. She looked up to see if she could see the top of the hole but all she saw was a very small light at the top. She then started to wonder down a small path to see if it may be a way out of this hole. She saw another flower bed when she got the end of the path. She then noticed one flower that was at the centre of the bed it then turned to her.  
"Howdy, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower" it said to her in a nice and friendly tone.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"M-my names Calamity..." She said nervously in a shy whisper as she looked down at the ground.  
"That's a nice name ya got there, how old are ya?" He asked curiously.  
"Six... I'm six years old..." She replied.  
"Wowie shouldn't you be with your mommy or daddy then?" He asked with a slight grin.  
"Ya but I fell down this hole and I'm trying to find my way out" She explained. Flowey than noticed her ears and tail.  
"Are you a monster?" He asked.  
"My mommy and daddy say I'm not..." She said looking at the ground poking her fingers together.  
"Do you want to be friends?" He asked with a grin.  
"Um ok, but will you help me get home?" She asked desperately.  
"Of course, but first before we can start I need you to take these 'friendliness pellets'" he explained with a grin. Then a circle of little white pellets appeared and started to move towards her. She reached out and grabbed a hand full of them. She then flinched in great pain and then tears started to run down her face and drip to the ground as she bent over in pain.  
"YOOOOOOU IIIIIIIDIOT!" He said with a massive smile on his face which it seemed to have changed. Calamity continued to cry.  
"YOU THINK I WOULD PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?!" He said with a chuckle.  
"HERE IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" He told her as he surrounded her in these hurtful pellets as he laugh.  
"NOW DIE CAT GIRL!" He shouted in an evil tone with laughter as he made more pellets start to surround her and start to close in on her. He then heard her start to giggle.  
"HUH? What is wrong with you? Why are you laughing when you're about to die?!" He shouted in confusion as the pellets stopped moving.  
"Oh... Yes one of us is going to be dying here... But it won't be me..." She said with a chuckle as she lifted her head up. Flowey then noticed her eyes glowing blood red.  
"Uh oh... Why do I feel like this is familiar...?" He asked himself... All a sudden he was tangled up in some very thin metal thread that started to strangle him.  
"Ugh... wh-what i-is happening..." He struggled to say...  
"This is what i like to do with my play mates... Everyone and everything if I want is my play thing" she explained with a grin and a chuckle. They then heard the sound of a fire being lit. A fire ball then came out of nowhere and hit Flowey and sent him flying off to the side out of her threads.  
A goat like woman then came over towards Calamity. Calamity slowly backed up a bit as she walked towards her.  
"What a horrible creature trying to harm a little child, do not be scared my child, that monster is gone now. I am Toriel, I come here every day to see if someone has fallen down here" she told Calamity as she slowly approached her. Calamity didn't know if she should attack this woman or not, a flower just tried to kill her a second ago so she waited to see if she would be hostile to her in some kind of way first.


End file.
